Cleansing Ritual
A 'Cleansing Ritual '''is a ritual that cleanses an area of all negative energy. A Nyx's feast table should be placed in the center of the circle filled with fruits and vegetables, dried fruits, and pickled vegetables in deep winter. The High Priestess has to mix the blood of a vampyre with the sacrificial wine that they'll offer to the elements. A male vampyre, usually the Vampyre Poet Laureate, calls the High Priestess into the circle, plays the traditional role of High Priestess's Consort, and offers their blood to them as a sacrifice. Supplies for a basic ritual * 1 yellow candle * 1 red candle * 1 blue candle * 1 purple candle * Lighter or matches * Lightning strip (matches) Additional supplies * Nyx's feast table * Ritual goblet of wine * Ceremonial knife Place the candles in the proper position on the ground, or if they have help, they can have vampyres hold the candles. The green candle goes in the north; The yellow candle goes in the east; The red candle in the south; The blue in the west, and the purple goes in the center of the circle. Music begins playing and the High Priestess lifts their arms and lets their body move gracefully to the orchestra. The vampyre then says, ''"Beneath the shining star, Beneath the shining moon, When night has healed the scars Of burning noon. And so, I say to you, If hate possess your heart, When day's hot strife is through Bid hate depart. The disappointing day, Whenever wrong, or how, Is something passed away, Is ending now. Forget, forgive, the scars, And sleep will find you soon Beneath the shining stars, The gleaming moon." Or the Consort may make up or choose their own poem. As the poem is being recited, she flings back her head and let her hair fall around her as she moves slowly and unerringly into the circle, weaving words with dance, music, and magic. When the poem is finished being recited, the High Priestess joins the Consort in the middle of the circle in front of Nyx's table and the High Priestess and the Consort greet each other. The Consort then salutes the High Priestess and turns to the table. When he comes back to the High Priestess, he holds Nyx's ornately decorated goblet in one hand and a ceremonial knife in the other. He then hands the ceremonial knife to the High Priestess. The High Priestess lifts the dagger over her head and says, "Wind! Fire! Water! Earth! I salute you!" turning the blade from east to south, west, and north as she calls each element's name. She then slashes the Consort's palm and runs the blade along the meaty part of their thumb. She then brings the dagger down and presses the tip of it against the base of his thumb and then with one quick motion, slices the deadly sharp blade across his palm. The Consort then turns their hand and while she thanks the Consort in the name of Nyx for their sacrifice to her, some of his blood will run in the wine. "In Nyx's name, I thank you for your sacrifice tonight and for your love and loyalty. You are blessed by Nyx and beloved of her Priestess." Or the High Priestess can make up her own words. She then bends and gently kisses the back of the Consort's bleeding hand. The Consort then salutes the High Priestess, saying, "I am now, and always will be, loyal to Nyx and to her High Priestess." ''Or the Consort can make up his own words. She then takes the goblet of blood-spiked wine and walks to the easternmost part of the circle and calls air to the circle, ''"Wind, you are as dear to me and familiar as the breath of life. Tonight I need your strength to cleanse the stagnant breath of death and fear us. I ask that you come to me, wind!" Or The High Priestess may make up their own invocation. She then lights the candle and lifts the goblet for the vampyre to drink. She moves deosil, or clockwise, to the south and calls fire to the circle, "Fire, you warm and cleanse. Tonight we need your cleansing power to burn the darkness from our hearts. Come to me, fire!" Or the High Priestess may make up their own invocation. She then lights the candle and lifts the goblet for the vampyre to drink. She then moves clockwise to the west and north, calling each element in turn, lights the candles, and offers the goblet to the vampyres to drink. Category:Spells and Rituals